


Bottom sconsolato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quotidianità dell'Omega [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort Sex, Furry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Marcus sta iniziando a 'intessere' un rapporto con Arnold."26 prompts challenge: 23/26: Sesso sostantivo maschile1. I fatti e i fenomeni legati agli organi della riproduzione o del piacere, soprattutto per ciò che riguarda i rapporti sessuali e più genericam. la vita sessuale, la sessualità.Titolo opera: Bottom sconsolatoFandom: OriginaleShip: M/MParole: 671.Seguito di Il litigio con Camilla.





	Bottom sconsolato

Bottom sconsolato

 

Marcus guardò attraverso la finestra una stella cadente solcare il cielo blu notte, una lacrima gli rigò il viso.

Sopra la sua testa pendevano cinque bozzoli con all’interno tre ragazze e due ragazzi addormentati.

“Cosa fai qui sveglio a quest’ora di notte, principessa? Vuoi che ti metta a letto io?” gli chiese il suo Top.

Marcus mugolò e piegò di lato il capo, sentiva il respiro del suo Top risuonargli nell’orecchio, il suo fiato bollente sulla pelle e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.

Il più giovane gli accarezzò il collo con il dorso della mano.

“Non stai bene? Non dirmi che sei di nuovo in calore” mormorò.

Marcus dimenò furiosamente la coda da lupo nera e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito rumoroso quando le zampe da ragno del suo Top iniziarono ad accarezzarlo.

< Vorrei fotografare queste sue espressioni, ogni lato di esse. Comprendere il suo animo. Mi ha interessato subito. Dimostra che i Bottom hanno carattere, che sanno cavarsela se qualcuno li protegge.

Così forte e fragile insieme > pensò Arnold.

Marcus gettò indietro la testa, facendo ondeggiare la capigliatura mora, mentre l’altro gli sollevava le braccia ed inizia ad avvolgergli i polsi con la ragnatela.

“Mi occupo io di te. Andrà tutto bene, ti consolo io” lo rassicurò Arnold.

Marcus sentì la ragnatela schiacciargli le orecchie sulla testa e gorgogliò, socchiudendo le labbra.

“Consolarmi?” soffiò.

“Essere mio non ti rassicura?” chiese il giovane ragno. Avvolse le braccia di Marcus nella ragnatela, gli sfilò il top che indossava e gli avvolse i capezzoli con i filamenti candidi, stringendoglieli fino a farglieli arrossare.

“Non so se il sesso è quello che mi ferisce o quello che mi consola. Forse entrambi…” gemette Marcus.

< Mi sento tradito da ogni cosa, non riesco più a fidarmi di niente. Le sensazioni del mio corpo sfuggono al mio controllo, ma allo stesso tempo quel piacere è l’unica cosa che si ripete sempre.

Abbandonarmi a lui è l’unica cosa che so che riuscirò sempre a fare completamente > pensò.

“Dimmi cos’è che ti cruccia. Sfogati e così sarà solo la consolazione” disse Arnold. Legò la tela al soffitto e lo issò, facendolo ondeggiare davanti a sé.

Marcus si abbandonò, facendo ondeggiare la coda di lupo, la peluria frusciava scivolando lungo le sue gambe sode.

< Man mano dimentico tutto. So che quando mi risveglierò domani mi ricorderò nuovamente ognuna delle ricette che so cucinare, sono a conoscenza che torneranno tra i miei pensieri i posti giusti dove sistemare tovaglioli e posate.

In questo momento, però, anche il mio nome scolorisce.

So soltanto come s’implora > si disse. Boccheggiò, le sue labbra si erano arrossate.

“Sono solo uno dei tanti per te?” gemette.

Arnold gli posò un bacio con foga sulle labbra, mozzandogli il fiato, facendolo gemere.

“Io non sono stato la tua prima volta, però io non dubito di poter diventare il signore del tuo cuore. Ognuno di voi è per me qualcosa di speciale.

Tu sei l’unica principessa, bellissima nel suo abito bianco di tela” rispose. Gli premette le gambe al petto e lo imbozzolò, lasciandogli fuori solo la testa dal collo in su, coprendogli però i capelli oltre che le orecchie, e i glutei. Controllò che anche la sua coda fosse assicurata e sorrise.

“Gli altri chi sono?” chiese Marcus e la voce gli divenne roca. Le sue pupille si erano dilatate e respirava affannosamente.

Arnold iniziò a prepararlo.

“Una grande regina protettrice, un coraggioso cavaliere, un simpatico giullare, un errante cantastorie e un principe spaurito. Insieme a te, mia principessa, gli abitanti del mio castello fatato” rispose.

“Oggi ho litigato con mia sorella” ammise Marcus.

“Perché?” chiese Arnold con voce conciliante.

“I-io… lei… non capirebb…”. Iniziò a dire Marcus, non riuscendo ad articolare le parole tra gli ansiti. Altre lacrime gli rigarono il viso, mentre boccheggiava.

Marcus raccolse una ad una le sue lacrime con le zampe da ragno e lo baciò delicatamente.

“Dimenticala. Saremo noi la tua famiglia” lo rassicurò.

“Con te, alla fine, il sesso è conforto” esalò Marcus, lasciandosi possedere.


End file.
